


[podfic] one of these days we'll get it right

by flailingensues, MrsCalculated (MrsCalculation)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Roommates, fake dating au, omg they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flailingensues/pseuds/flailingensues, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCalculation/pseuds/MrsCalculated
Summary: Seung-gil would never admit it to Phichit's face, but he would do pretty much anything Phichit asked of him at this point. Including, but not limited to, pretending to be in a relationship with him.This is fine.
Relationships: Leo de la Iglesia & Ji Guang-Hong, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	[podfic] one of these days we'll get it right

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [one of these days we'll get it right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412672) by [flailingensues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flailingensues/pseuds/flailingensues). 



> Thank you to the lovely, talented, and incredible [flailingensues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flailingensues/pseuds/flailingensues) for letting me read their fic! Please go show them your love on the original!

[Listen on SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-73635088/one-of-these-days-well-get-it-right)

[Download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1n5vbDnetSUOrZP0tXhro5DQFR_ENcLQy/view?usp=sharing) (.wav)

[Download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TVikPkXZ1fRe9stVvnv0ufYtnvViZCmR/view?usp=sharing) (.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed listening, please let me know! I hope to keep podficcing if there's an audience for it!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mrscalculation.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MrsCalculation) @MrsCalculation!


End file.
